Fated or Chosen
by Mezazra
Summary: After a mission goes awry Natasha Romonov must protect a young Peter Parker from enemies in Shield, Hydra, and Oscorp in this dystopian future. Even though she continues to fight to keep Peter alive he may hold a secret that could get them both killed regardless. (Sexy Natasha with a Symbiote)
1. Announcement

**In a dystopian futuristic world Natasha Romonov discovers a young boy hailed as the Messiah of her people** **the Evarcha** **. However he's just a young kid. Now she must fight off enemies from S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, and Oscorp all the while this chosen messiah's time may be running out. This is just me announcing a newer story that does not have Spidey as the main character for this the main character is the Black Widow.**


	2. Suicidally impossible

Vampirism, it doesn't mean what you think. When you think of vampires you think of blood sucking demons. You might think of giant bats that shapeshift into humans. You might even think the dumbest thing of all and picture pretty boys, near elves in elegance that can't go into the sun.

All your definitions are wrong. Vampirism simply means a being with the inability to produce blood cells naturally. I'm part of a race of vampire that you've probably never even heard of. Oh sure I see you picturing those bat crossdressers. You know those guys aren't even the most powerful of us.

Actually my race is but there aren't many of us. Those kind of vampires just hijacked the name. Like Kleenex and facial tissues or Clorox and Bleach you see we got hijacked from our own Species. Like women and mankind. Anyway my people are the Evarcha. Spider Vampires for those that don't know.

But that's not what you're here for and I'll get to that but first let me set up the world. It all started with one company. A company that is unanimously hated by all spiders the world over Oscorp and one man universally hated named Norman Osborn.

Our nightmare of a world all started when Norman discovered vampires. When I say that I mean he was approached to be forced into serving them. They found out the hard way that Norman Osborn wasn't so easily controlled. When Norman found out about the vampire virus and it's weaknesses the business side of him got to thinking as well as the scientist.

He was convinced he could modify the vampire virus in a way that would give the infected all the perks of being a vampire without the weaknesses. This proved easier said than done. In the end Norman succeeded in weaponizing the vampire virus. The new strain would turn the victim into a vampire without the weakness to sunlight or any other flaw.

With this done Norman spearheaded a movement to grant vampires equal rights. The bastard blatantly ripped off the strategies of the American civil rights movement with peaceful protests. Then as he publicly announced his support of the vampire community. He introduced a serum that would turn normal vampires into daywalkers.

More than that though he created "artificial blood". As part of a pr campaign Norman humanized vampires and made it seem like vampires only needed blood to survive so that they could live not because they were monsters. He then explained that while vampires could survive off any creatures blood human blood was the most compatible and so vampires prefferred that over any other kind. He then said here at Oscorp we've created artificial blood for vampires. "That's right we've eliminated the need for Vampires to feed off humans for good" he had said.

These were all calculated moves for one endgame. I gotta give him credit though. The man successfully humanized vampires in no time ,getting past the fear of them that's been in place since all of human history, while at the same time mutants and inhumans were still hated. But then it happened.

After all those previous announcements Norman began a campaign asking the human populace how would they like to become vampires. Keep in mind that now none of the drawbacks of being a vampire exist. Already a super soldier program was in place. These guys were vampirized soldiers that began to deal with super villains and the heroes played right into their hands.

The mutants ended up trying to avert some catastrophe but we're defeated. These soldiers moved in and subdued the threat without any extra collateral damage. It made heroes and mutants look bad in one swoop.

It all came to a head on October 31, _ _ _ _ on that day the world changed. Some supervillain that wasn't even a Dr. Doom level threat showed up out of nowhere with a device that put the entire world at risk. He had a two part plan. The first was s bomb full of a Oscorp's vampire virus. The second was a device that could control any vampire. I shouldn't have to tell you what his plan was.

That day was so weird. Why hadn't anyone else gone to help Spider-Man? I asked myself that question all the time. He failed and the bomb went off. You need to keep in mind the explosion was big enough that it needed to spread the virus across the globe instantly. As you can imagine the damage was apocalyptic. The world pretty much ended that day.

You need to keep another bit in mind vampires had achieved equal rights at this time. So with that done Oscorp quicky did a campaign saying "Hey we could cure you of the vampirism but why would you want to be human again? You could stay a vampire you could take care of yourself the next time a villain attacks." Almost as of this were planned.

As you know two species like what we became can't coesist. Mutants and inhumans, humans and vampires. But what happens when the entire human race becomes vampires overnight. This means several things. A) no new mutants would be born from the human population. B) no new inhumans would be born from the human population. And C) Earth's dominant species was now Vampires.

War broke out overnight. Sentinels were mass produced and mutants were hunted down to near extinction. Then Black Bolt played right into their hands. He attempted to release a modified terrigen bomb that would not only cure the vampirism but also turn humans into inhumans. He failed when the vampires stormed Attilan and subjugated him. However Norman put a spin on it in the news to where the public could sympathize with the inhumans.

Over night they became how much of the African diaspora is treated around the world. Second class citizens in most cases. But still it was better than what the mutants got. Thanks to Magneto's actions mutants could only live in a few safe haven countries. Wakanda, Latveria, Symkaria, and Japan. No other nation was willing to help them since the American sentinels ignored any and all jurisdictions in their pursuit of their victims.

But you're asking yourself what does any of this have to do with me right? Well you know how one third the population on Earth has the spider gene? (Canon) Well when the vampire bomb went off we became Evarcha. However we've never gotten along with regular vampires. Probably because we're superior in every way except numbers. So that age old prejudice continued.

We were hunted down like dogs for over two years after the mutants had been dealt with. Until our Queen ,Adriana Soria, led an exudus into the Savage Lands. Within no time we subjugated the locals and took the place as our new home. I'm ashamed to say how the vampires treated us is how we treated them. We massacred all of them.

Since then we've had a silent war with the vampires. Our numbers have swelled. Well we went to war with Oscorp itself if you want to be specific. That's where this story opens up we had received intel that Oscorp was transporting some new weapon. It was described as the ultimate weapon. Something powerful enough to destroy all of Oscorp's enemies. My team was dispatched to make sure Oscorp never got a chance to use it. We were to capture it and bring it back to the Savage Lands whatever it was.

It was being guarded by one of the most ridiculously large details I had ever seen ten heavily armored trucks five helicopters and two tanks. One tank was on point and the other in the rear. The package was supposed to be in the fifth truck.

They should have brought more security. My team specialized in missions that weren't just impossible. We weren't some squad sent out to suicide missions. Those guys had it easy compared to us so this convoy didn't stand a chance.

My wife's rifle could pierce anything at any distance. So when I gave her the signal she began picking off the truck drivers one by one before anyone could even tell what was happening.

The signal was me jumping in the air. When I say jumping I'm talking hulk heights here. My name is Natasha Romonov and this is my story.

 **(Mezazra presents Fated or Chosen)**

 **(God perspective starts)**

 **(Insert Juri Han Theme Street Fighter 4)**

1 Un

2 Deux

3 Trois

4 Quatre

5 Cinq

6 Six

7 Sept

8 Huit

9 Neuf

10 Dix

11 Onze

12 Douze

13 Treize

14Quatorze

15 Quinze

16 Seize

17 Dix-sept

18 Dix-huit

19 Dix-neuf

20 Vingt

21 Vingt et un

22 Vingt-deux

At each one of these count outs a single shot was made to the heads of the passenger and driver's seat of each of the various armored trucks in rapid fire succession. In less than 5 seconds every driver and co driver was lifeless. Their armored helmets proving pointless.

The woman doing the counting in a french accent was Amélie codenamed Widowmaker due to her personally capturing the only living Black Widows Natasha Romonov and Yelena Belova. She had personally delivered them both to the red room program. A program designed to create another spy of Amélie's own calibur. Years later the ladies found each of them ageless and in Natasha's case Amélie found a kindred spirit.

The helicopters we're taking down by a giant fucking dragon being piloted by a Nazgul (I'm not even going to try and explain that one just yet)

Yuri Watanabe had assimilated the tech of all of Spider-Man's classic enemies. On top of that she discovered a magic ring that allowed her to enter the spirit world as well as freeze time among other abilities. She now went by the codename Wraith.

The men in the truck didn't even have the time to register what was going on when they found most of them were unable to move. This was due to the team's tactician and resident telepath Charlotte Webb daughter of Madame Web (Canon they seriously named her daughter after a children's character)

Then there was the psycho or resident beserker Juri Han. She mowed down the men like wheats in a field her maniacal laughing being heard by all from all directions. It gave the impression of a horror movie scene. Blood was everywhere all over her face and an ocean of it splattered on the ground.

At the last six guys she paused while looking down at the last lifeless body she had created.

"Huh dead already? Man weak too weak!" Once she noticed the guys with their guns trained on her she stood up smiling seductively at the men. She put her hands behind her head and gyrated her hips provocatively and suggestively. Almost as if she was imagining she was dancing on a stripper pole. Her eyes were closed and the men looked at each other confused. "Come on you've got stamina right boys? Come show me a good time. I'll make you all scream."

One rather dumb or perhaps smart man fired his gun. The bullet was barely a centimeter away from Juri when she disappeared in a pink flash. The only thing heard was a playful laugh from her.

She had covered the twenty feet separating them in an instant and was standing behind the man that fired patiently waiting. Her right foot lifted directly over his in a perfect straight line pointed at the air both her hands on her hips.

The men panicked when she vanished looking frantically in all directions. Until one noticed her and she licked her lips at him. He scurried back away from her and soon everyone else had as well except the man that shot at her. He had yet to notice her. Soon he did and she performed an overhead heel stomp crushing him and his armored head without any effort at all on her part brain matter clinging to her bare feet.

In that moment Natasha landed from behind the remaining five men from the upper atmosphere. Creating a literal earthquake that could be felt from nearby New York City they were about twenty miles out by the way. Knocking them all down. The other ladies Wraith, Widowmaker, and Seer taking cover from the shockwave. Juri's eye simply glowing as she stood unfazed in the middle of the blast radius.

However the men weren't knocked away as each man was impaled on Natasha's symbiote tentacles. The middle man wasn't so lucky. Not only did she Venom mouth bite him in the neck she also pressed her claws through his chest before literally ripping him in half the long way as well as tearing off his neck all from behind him. Soon enough her Symbiote was absorbing the blood, guts, and brain matter for her leaving her spotless.

"Damn boss." Juri said impressed at the team leaders lack of restraint today.

"Secure the weapon." Natasha said with disdain. She hated THESE particular soldiers on a good day. And so far today had been a bad day.

The ladies gathered at the designated truck which was still closed. Charlotte had grabbed a nearby hi tech tablet in order to read off about what was in the truck.

"From what I can tell Nat only the weapon is in there."

"Open it." Natasha commanded and Wraith opened the truck.

At first all the ladies could see was black smoke but then they noticed a young boy curled up in the fetal position shivering. He looked at them or more specifically at Natasha.

 **(If you want to know what Natasha looks like just look up Symbiote Black Widow just know it is not this.)**

 **(Boy's perspective)**

What he saw was only one thing a She Demon. She had red hair demonic blue skin glowing green eyes. Bat like wings though the inside was red. Red blood floated around her as if forming her clothes. She looked at him in concern before she spoke.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked though in reality it was Natasha the boy hallucinated a demon instead.

 **(Reality again)**

"Are you alright" Natasha asked the truck's occupant.

He replied with "Is that you?" After a slight pause he finished with a certain word before passing out. "Shaza!"

 **Fav, follow, review, and please support my .**

 **I speak french partially part of the reason why i like Widowmaker so much plus Spidey plays Overwatch and clearly he has an influence on her. Least of all is how she even dresses like Spidey and is sexy as all hell. Anyway more to come later but I'm putting the finishing touches on my other stories they'll come out soon i promise just gotta find the right songs. So next chapter we learn a little more about the boy and who he is and all that good stuff. But for now.**

 **P.s. Shuri won the poll**

 **After all that the only question you should have is**

 **WHO THE FUCK IS SHAZA?**


End file.
